dreadcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This is a work in progress. Account Q: Can't connect: Whitelist? A: If you're getting an error while logging in telling you to be whitelisted please visit the forums and either Post an Application if you are a new player, or old members can post their username Here. Q: Why can't I build?! A: Please read the New User thread on the forums for information. Once you have applied, a moderator or administrator will make a decision. Please be patient during this process. Q: I've forgotten my password, what do I do? A: Post in this thread to get your password reset. A moderator or administrator will let know know via PM when this is complete. Q: I just bought Minecraft but had to change my username, do I have to apply again? A: There's no need to post a new application. Just find your application, edit it, change your "In-game name" to your new username, then post on your application explaining that you bought the game, and you have a new username that needs building rights. Keep in mind, your previous username will be banned, since we do not allow multiple accounts. Q: When I try to log in, it says "the banhammer has spoken". I didn't do anything! A: If you are a new user or have no idea why you would have been banned, check your username and ensure it is not a generic, default name. Names such as "Player" and "Default" are not allowed. If this is not the case, please post in the Player Report forum for assistance. PVP Q: Can I kill someone when they ________ / while they're ________? A: Read the rules for PVP rules. Q: What do I do if someone is camping/harassing me? A'': Use /spawn to go to a safe zone. Use screenshots for proof of harassment/camping in case they become necessary. In game, use /helpop to submit your report; if any moderators are online they will address you as soon as possible. If you have screenshots you need to share, create a topic in Player Reports explaining in as much detail as possible with your images. Reporting Q: How do I submit a report? ''A: In game you can either contact a staff member dirtectly or type /helpop to leave a report, and staff will assist you as soon as possible. Please do not spam the /helpop. Out of game, just make a new forum topic in Player Reports stating in detail what happened, providing screenshots (if applicable). Q: What if I don't want my report to be public? A: The best way to report an offense in private is to send a Private Message to a staff member on the forums. Please provide as much detail as possible, with a time and date for the offense and player names. Screenshots are, as always, fantastic if you can get them. Misc. Q: How do I know what mods are acceptable? A: No mods but Spout are acceptable without express permission from an Administrator. Q: What is the command to ________? A: Please see Commands for a list of every command you'll ever need. See Guides for explicit information on Towny, Lockette, Falsebook, and more.